RWBY OCs
by lordAlex818
Summary: RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL aren't the only teams out there. New teams made of 4 OCs each will be created by readers and put into the RWBY universe. This story will contain plenty of action. And lemons.
1. A Brief Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

After I receive more OCs, I will start writing more chapters. 4 OCs=1 CHAPTER. After I receive enough OCs, I will just write out the full story. Send your OCs by PM, and send them in this format

Full Name:

Age (15-21):

Gender:

Height (Feet/Inches plz):

Weight (lbs):

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

Hobbies/Interests:

Dislikes:

Weapon(s) and Fighting Style:

Sexual Orientation:

Short Backstory:

**Chapter 1**

One bright spring morning, Team RWBY was lounging in their dorm room.

"Hey Yang," Ruby said, "It says tomorrow we have a training match against team RGOK (Ragnarok). I thought the only teams were RWBY, CRDL, and JNPR." Everyone in the room turned and stared at her.

"How could there only be three teams in the whole school? You really are dense," scoffed Weiss.

"Well, I just figured-"

"Save it, moron" Weiss said as she resumed studying. Ruby dejectedly went back to polishing Crescent Rose. _Why does she have to be so mean to me,_ Ruby thought. And then, _She's kinda cute._

"Owww," mumbled Jaune as he was thrown onto his butt for the hundredth time that day. He rubbed as rear end as Pyrrha held out her hand to him.

"Get up, you big baby," she teased, laughing kindly. Jaune frowned and stood. He picked up his sword and shealth and lowered himself into a fighting pose. Pyrrha did the same with her own weapons. They lunged at each other, their respective weapons clashing against the other's shield. This fight lasted longer than usual, but once again, Jaune hit the dust.

"I think," he heaved, trying to catch his breath, "I think we've done e-enough for today" The pair stood next to each other for a second, peering over the roof. The view from up there was incredible. And it belonged to them. They turned to look at each other, their faces inches apart. Suddenly, Pyrhha coughed and looked away.

"Well" she said, blushing a deep scarlet, "Let's go back downstairs"

"Yeah" replied Jaune, a bit disappointed. As they walked downstairs towards their dorm, they saw a poster in the hallway.

"Well, that certainly looks interesting," stated Pyrhha. Jaune sighed. _This is gonna be one hell of a school year_, he thought.

**Review and Send OCs please. This story is not about Jaune BTW.**


	2. Fractured Jewel

**Chapter 2**

Several of the teams had assembled in the training room. It was shaped like an amphitheater, only with a closed roof. After two teams were selected to fight, the members of each team would go up one at a time. Each person would fight and when they're aura dropped low enough, they would lose the round. This was supposed to be just a class, but the students took it very seriously.

"Today, we have team RWBY against team RGOK as our first battle." Will the first representative of each team please take their places on the stage?" asked Glenda, her voice somehow booming over the excited chatter of hundreds of students. The room went quiet as Yang Xia Long stood up. She walked confidently to the stage, the eyes of almost all the boys, and some of the girls, on her. She went to the left side of the stage where she stood impatiently.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," she boomed into the crowd. Quiet mumbling came from one corner of the room. There was a long sigh, and a boy a bit above 6 feet took his place on the right side of the stage. His name was Zack Orion. He was well muscled, with spiky orange hair that went down to his shoulders and bangs covering his left eye. His right was a light-emerald in color. He wore a black jacket, camo pants, and black boots. Now most of the girls had their attention focused in one place. As he flexed his muscles, donned his gloves, and entered a boxing pose, Yang felt her heart skip a beat. _Stop it!_ She thought to herself, _I am Yang Xiao Long. I must not lose my concentration because of some boy._

Glenda cast protection spells over the two, so no lethal wounds could be inflicted. Then, the battle began. _I can't really hit this girl,_ Zack thought to himself. Yang charged at him, her DRSGs activating. She landed a punch square on his jaw and sent him flying. _Now I can hit her, _Zack thought. The two fought evenly. Yang was faster, but she wasn't as durable or strong as Zack. There similar fighting styles had them tiring at almost exactly the same pace.

"Why don't we kiss and call this a tie?" Yang asked sweetly. Zack was taken completely by surprise. But he wouldn't mind kissing this girl. He leaned down, closed his eyes….and got punched square in the face. The force of the punch smashed him into the wall, and he probably would have broken his spine if it wasn't for the protection ward.

"The winner is Yang Xiao Long!" announced Glenda, "May the next members of each team take their places!"

As Yang sat back down with the rest of team RWBY, she was hit with a barrage of compliments.

"Nice work, Yang!" exclaimed Ruby.

"That was pretty clever" said Blake.

"Well, whatever works for you" remarked Weiss.

"I guess…" said Yang, "I feel kind of bad though. He seemed innocent enough, and…"

"And what?" Ruby asked.

"Nevermind," said Yang. _And, I wouldn't have minded kissing him._

Over where the rest of Ragnarok was sitting, the reception was not so positive. After a bunch of curses were thrown around, the next member, Johnny Griffin, stood up and walked to the stage at the exact same time as Weiss. Johnny stood about 6 feet tall. He had silver hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a grey hoodie, dark jeans, and a lopsided red belt. They took their places, and as Glenda cast incantations over the two of them, he felt sure he saw the girl somewhere before. Maybe she was an actress or something. _Well, _he thought to himself_, I didn't exactly grow up in a city, or even a town. And I have Schnee Dust co. to thank for that._ The battle began, and Johnny was soon able to see this girl was one tough cookie. Her speed, powerful rapier, and use of glyphs made it tough to hit her, let alone see her. But Johnny could keep up. He had faced tougher foes and at a younger age. He was trained to kill. He fired a bullet from his upgraded flintlock at the precise moment Weiss landed on a glyph. The bullet hit her and knocked her off balance. She feel about 5 feet, Myrtenaster flying out of her grasp. She rolled to her feet and aimed a punch at Johnny's head, but he dodged easily and brought his sword to her neck. He stopped an inch from her throat.

"Johnny Griffin is the winner," Glenda said, sounding surprised, "Congratulations for being the one to end Weiss Schnee's winning streak." Johnny stopped dead in his tracks. _So that is the daughter of the Schnee company chairman_._ That old bastard thinks he can kill my family for some stupid fucking rocks? He is about to learn why you don't mess with the Griffins. _

Both team members sat down coldly. Both were extremely angry.

"Oh oh oh Blake, may I pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease go before you I really want a turn!" begged Ruby. Blake couldn't resist those innocent silver eyes for long.

"All right," she said

"Yaaaaaaaay," Ruby squealed, and dashed to the stage in the blink of an eye. Her opponent was to be Axis Reinholt, the tall, broad shouldered, and well-muscled leader of Team Ragnarok. Both fighters took their places, and once more Glenda cast protection spells. Then, the third battle commenced. Right off the bat, Axis realized he would not be able to het Ruby with a simple swing of his dual war hammers. She was much too fast, and attacked from all angles and directions. He took a few hits, but Axis was an adaptable fighter. He had figured out her battle style.

_This is too easy_, Ruby thought to herself. As she launched her next swipe, she narrowly managed to avoid a swing from one of Axis's hammers. As she was about to slash with Crescent Rose, she felt something hard hit her chest at high speed. She was sent tumbling, but managed to shakily get back to her feet. She raised Crescent Rose and fired two shots, but Axis easily deflected them with his hammers. He then transformed his weapons into dual sonic cannons.

_Ruby may be fast, and damn good with her scythe, _Axis thought to himself, _But you can't deflect sound._ He fired off two pulses, each one knocking Ruby farther back. She managed to dodge a third blast by using Crescent Rose's sniper bullets to launch her into the air. She raised Ruby raised her scythe above her head as she came hurtling down towards Axis. Ragnarok's leader fired another two blasts, but she dodged them again. Crescent Rose came down in a giant arc. The power behind the swing would have cut almost anything in two, but Axis was able to block the attack with one of his cannons. The barrels of Crescent Rose and Reaction (one of the hammers cannons) were now aimed point blank at their respective foes. Ruby pulled the trigger. She was out of ammo.

"Fuck," she said out loud, before taking a sonic pulse to the gut. She tumbled across the stage, landing facedown at Glenda's feet.

"The winner is Axis Reinholt! It seems we have a lot of broken streaks today," declared Ms. Goodwitch, and continued on. "The final match for today's class will be Blake Belladonna against Faust Kleff."

The two hunters-in-training took their places for the last battle of the day. _What a peculiar guy, _Blake thought to herself. And indeed he was. Faust had wavy, shoulder length magenta hair with blue highlights. Similar hair covered the left half of his face. His right eye was hidden by a white half-face mask with a red treble clef on it. He wore a red blazer with gold trim over a neat white button-up shirt. He also had a pair of neat black pants and black dress shoes with red laces. The wards were cast, and the last encounter commenced. Blake battled using her speed, but Faust easily dodged all of her attacks.

_ She battles with such grace,_ he thought to himself, _I dare not attack and ruin sucj=h a fine dance. _Faust continued to duck and weave until he grew tired. He promptly placed his giant, three bladed, energy based shruiken-like weapon on the ground.

"It seems, my dear Ms. Belladonna, that you have one this battle," he stated. After a polite bow, he walked off stage.

"W-well," stammered Glenda, clearly in a state of confusion, "The teams have tied 2-2." Everyone in the room was stunned. And the rest of team Ragnarok was none too happy.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Zack, "You had her. Finish the job next time, you dumbass."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" retorted Faust.

"Easy there," said Axis. He turned to look at Faust and gave him an angry glare. "We have our next class in ten minutes. I suggest we get going."

Later that day, Team RWBY sat together in their dorm.

"All right team, all we have to do is train harder. Next time, we'll win for sure," said Ruby, trying to sound upbeat. But her face showed a completely different story. She and Weiss both lost, Yang did win, but with a nasty trick. Who could resist a kiss from her? And Blake's opponent just put his weapon down. He hadn't taken a single blow, and he surrendered. Weiss in particular was looking glum from the latest turn of events.

"You all right, princess?" Yang asked.

"I'm fine. It's just… Do you know about the tournament in a month? The one where people from all over will come to participate in?"

"Yes," Yang and Blake replied simultaneously.

"I really need to win. I need my father to finally respect me for something I'vs become and not what he's pushed me to be…"

"Awww, Weiss," Ruby said, hugging her.

"Get OFF me, you little twerp," Weiss yelled. She tried to push Ruby away, but her grip was like iron. Blake and Yang lauged. Five minutes later, everyone was asleep. Ruby's arms were still wrapped around the snow queen.

**If you see the name Klaus in my story, just know that I mean Faust. I actually had to go back and edit all the parts that said Klaus. I guess I confuse the names for some reason… I think I got all of them , but this is just in case. This chapter is VERY ahead of schedule, but people sent in OCs pretty quickly. **

**Please Submit OCs! The faster you do, the faster lemonz will come (no pun intended)**


	3. The Study Session

**Chapter 3**

_Crap! _Yang thought, _Crap, crap crap! _She had an essay on history due in two days, and she hadn't even begun her research. She hastily walked down the school halls and burst into the library room.

"Excuse me Ms. Xiao Long, but will you keep it down?" the librarian hissed at her. Yang made a face and started looking for books. Then she realized she didn't even know the topic of the essay. As she tried to find a person from her history class, she spotted a familiar hairstyle: shoulder length, spiky, and blonde. She walked up to the back of the boy.

"Hey, are you in professor Oobleck's biology class?" she asked. The figure turned around. It was Zack Orion!

"We've been in school for almost a month now. I think you should know I am in your class," he said dismissively. But his brain was crying. _She hasn't even noticed me yet? Not good. _His unhappy thoughts were interrupted by Yang sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just, well, I'm blonde. Blame my hair for making me stupid." Zack laughed, and instantly brightened.

"So, what are you reading there?" Yang asked. Zack showed her the cover. It said, _A Short Guide to History._ The book was over 1,000 pages long. Just looking at something like that made Yang wince. Zack saw her expression and sighed.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm a bit of a history nerd."

"I'm cool with that. If you're really good at history, can you help me with the essay due on Friday?"

"Yeah, sure. But all of the books I used are back in my dorm. Let me get them quickly."

"Can you meet me back in my room? I can't work unless I'm lying down, so I need a bed. It's room 117."

"That's fine with me," said Zack, and the two parted ways.

_Please let me lay her, _Zack thought to himself as he walked through the hallways. He entered his dorm, and went to collect his books.

"Hey, why do you look so happy?" Johnny asked.

"Because with any luck, I'm gonna get L-A-I-D!" Axis and Johnny stared at him. "That spells laid," Zack finished.

"Yeah, we can spell, we just thought that was fucking weak," Axis said.

"Whatever. Hey, where did Faust go?"

"We don't know. He's probably doing Faust stuff," Johnny answered, "He ran off about an hour ago with a bunch of paint buckets and graffiti spray cans. That guy has an obsession with art. He's pretty weird…"

"Well, I gotta go get L-A-I-D. Bye," said Zack, in an ecstatic tone. He was feeling onfident. Again, his other two teammates turned to stare at him. Zack awkwardly backpedaled out of the room. A bit after he left, Axis stood up.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"There is no way he is getting L-A-I-D before me!" Axis replied.

"Would someone please just say the damn word!" Johnny demanded angrily.

Yang was lying on her bed, waiting for Johnny to arrive. She didn't know where her other teammates had gone, but she didn't really care right now.

"Please let me get laid," she said out loud. When Zack finally burst through the door, carrying a ton of books, she made space on the bed for him. He picked one up and opened it to a page with a post-it note.

"I marked all the pages I thought were important," he said promptly, "You never know when you're gonna need them again." As Yang started reading he moved over until their sides were pressed together, and Yang's heart skipped a beat._ Make a move, _she thought. Zack moved his mouth so it was an inch from her ear and whispered, "The essay isn't due until next Friday."

He gently turned her head towards him and kissed her on the lips. The movement caught Yang by surprise, but she was not going to complain.

"Why don't we get more comfy?" she asked in a sweet voice. Zack rolled onto his back and Yang got on top of him. As they continued to make out, four letters were going around in both of their heads. _L-A-I-D. _Yang took her hands and slipped them under Zack's shirt. She felt his well muscled abs and chest, wanting them so badly. She sat up and practically ripped his shirt off.

"Isn't that so much better?" she purred, and they went back to kissing. Zack removed her jacket, vest and shirt, leaving Yang exposed in a pure yellow bra. Zack placed his hand on her right breast and began to massage it. Through the bra, he grabbed the nipple in between his thumb and forefinger and began to play with it, causing Yang to moan in pleasure. He kissed her along her jawline and neck. Yang was getting wetter, and she could feel Zack's manhood through his pants. She pulled down Zack's camo pants, leaving him in just his boxers. She could see the size of his dick clearly, and it was BIG. Zack hooked his fingers around the waistband of Yang's shorts and pulled them off. Both were now in only their undergarments. Zack unfastened Yang's bra from the back and let it fall before he flipped them so he was on top. He traced his fingers around her left nipple before sucking on it, causing Yang to gasp. She dug her nails into his back. She eventually decided it was time to turn the tables, and pulled off Zack's boxers. The sight of him almost made Yang faint. She needed that in her. She pulled off her own yellow panties, revealing her moist womanhood.

"Get inside me," she said in as demanding a voice as she could muster. Zack did as he was ordered, positioning himself and then slipping into her dripping wet pussy. Yang moaned in pleasure, and with each thrust, her breath became more shallow and ragged. Her moaning became louder still as Zack placed both hands on her tits and continued to fondle them. She tried her best not to come, but it was impossible. The two climaxed together, screaming each others names simultaneously. The teams in the adjacent rooms were probably well aware of what was going on, but Yang didn't care. As Zack rolled of her and fell into a short slumber, she cleaned herself up in the bathroom. She put her clothes back on and woke Zack up.

"You need to go now. The rest of my team will probably be back soon," she said with a hint of urgency.

Zack got dressed, and asked, "Can we 'study' again sometime?"

"Whenever I'm free," replied Yang. They kissed one last time, and Zack walked out the door, full of ecstasy. Axis saw him in the hall. His huge smile, ruffled hair, and red lips told him exactly what had happened.

"Damn," he muttered.

Faust walked around the student dormitory, enjoying the fresh night air. He kept pacing until he found the perfect spot on the building for his artwork. He dropped his paint buckets and spray cans, and took a short rest. Just as he got back up, he heard a voice pierce through the darkness.

"Hey there," It was Cardin Winchester and the rest of Team Cardinal. "We really liked you battle yesterday. We think it gives us a nice reason to teach you a lesson. Beacon is not for sissies. You fight or your die, that's how the world works,"

"You can always try diplomatic solutions," Faust replied. The members of Cardinal surrounded him. Faust was backed against the wall.

"Not today, you little pussy," Cardin said, and swung his hammer. Faust leaned to the side to avoid the swing, but part of Almace managed to knock his mask off. Underneath were four kaleidoscope spider eyes that glistened in the dark.

"Do you have any idea what you've done…" started Faust, who dropped to his knees. Immediately, his hair became white with black highlights and stood completely on end, making his head look like a porcupine.

"What the fuck?" said Russel, stating how everyone else felt. Faust stood back up with a lopsided grin.

"I can't thank you enough," he said, his voice high and shrill, "That mask keeps me locked up. Faust is a bad, bad man. He says I am crazy. He says that I can't see the world. He says I am dangerous. But I am not a danger to anyone when I am happy. And do you know what makes me happy?"

"There isn't any chance its cookies?" asked Cardin, backing away slowly. Faust's drew his weapon. The giant blades of the triple-sword swung through the air as he slowly twirled Kaelator. Team Cardinal backed away and ran. They got two feet from Faust when they stopped. They couldn't move. Their legs felt too heavy to lift.

"What really makes me happy… is death

**Go RvB. Favorite if you got the reference. Just kidding. The Faust thing is probably confusing, and will be explained in the next chapter. However, there can't be a next chapter (which means there can't be lemons) unless I get some more OCs. **

**I just saw the new episode of RWBY! I must get to work writing!**


	4. Black Queen, White Bishop

**Chapter 4**

The entire Team Cardinal was hospitalized. They would never fully recover. Each member was mutilated in some way, and they all had a picture of a spider carved into their stomachs. Teams Ruby and Juniper stood around the four injured students.

"This is horrible," muttered Ren.

"I never liked Cardin, but this? This is monstrous!" said Pyrrha. Everyone else nodded their consent. Ozpin walked in to the infirmary, a troubled look on his face.

"Professor, my team and I would like to track down whoever did this and bring them to justice," said Ruby.

"Permission denied," said Ozpin bluntly.

"What!" cried Team Ruby.

"Thank god!" said Jaune.

"I know who did this," continued Ozpin, "And I do not want you going after him. Team Cardinal was the fourth best team. This is how they ended up. I'm sorry, but it's just too risky."

"Can you at least tell us who did this?" Weiss asked.

"The culprit is Team Ragnarok's Faust. He disappeared last night."

"So what?" said Blake, defending the missing student, "That doesn't make him a criminal!"

"Faust and I had a talk before he enrolled in the school. He explained to me that he has a…condition. All his life, he's been burdened with an alter ego who calls himself Bishop. He shows up randomly, but causes pandemonium every time he appears. However, his power is limited, and Bishop must go back to sleep for about a year every time he appears. Faust's grandmother was a magician, and she made him a mask that suppressed Bishop's power. The mask would grow along with Faust, so as long as he kept it on, Bishop would not be able to appear. Apparently, the mask also conceals Faust's only indication he is Faunus. Anyway, Bishop's powers grow exponentially. He has not been active for over ten years. With the amount of strength he would have acquired, he may never need to become dormant again."

"You knew all of this, and you still let him in to the school?" Weiss said, shocked. Ozpin could not meet her glare. He simply walked out of the room.

"Look on the bright side, it's our autumn break!" said Nora. Ren forced a smile.

"You're right Nora. Let's all go see the Vytal carnival."

An ominous man stood atop a building that overlooked the carnival. He wore a black suit with a red rose on the back, black pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was brown with red streaks. Two small horns sprung up at the top of his forehead. At his side was a ninjato sheathed in a shotgun. Several blocks away, another man, much younger than the first, surveyed the area. He felt his phone buzz, and jumped all the way to the first man in a single bound.

"What is it?" he asked.

"See that group of kids down there? I need you to talk to the black-haired one. Get her away from the main group somehow."

"What should I say?"

"Tell her Adam wants to talk."

The eight Beacon students walked down the street, enjoying the warm temperature, clear skies, and festive mood.

"Look! A bouncy castle. Nora wants to go bouncy," Nora said, jumping up and down. Ren rolled his eyes.

"I want to go shopping for new clothes," said Yang, "I need some alternate outfits."

"All right, but don't take too long. I really want to go see the docks," Weiss replied.

"I might as well go with you, Yang. I think I need some new bows," said Blake.

"Yay! A shopping partner!" Yang grabbed the brunettes arm and raced off. High above on the roof tops, an unseen spy watched them. "They are making this too damn easy," he said, and followed the girls.

At the shopping mall, Yang wanted to try on everything. She said it was fine if Blake went to look around while she herself was busy experimenting. Yang grabbed a new bunch of clothes and entered the changing rooms.

"Enjoy your stay," said a hidden assailant. As soon as Yang looked the door, she went completely stiff. She tried to move, but she couldn't. It was as if each of her limbs weighed 1,000 pounds.

Blake couldn't find any bows she liked, so she decided to go back to Yang. When she turned away from the isle, she found herself face to face with a young man. He had a familiar face. But she did not recognize the spiky white and black hair, or the pure white suit.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Not me but I believe you've met two close friends of mine. One of them is…absent. The other one is Adam." Blake was now looking him dead in his one human eye. And four spider eyes.

"You have my attention."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I felt like I needed to get this out there because of the new episode RT made. I promise chapter 5 will be longer. There will also be four new OCs.**


	5. Up the Ante

**Chapter 5**

Vincent Sagara leaned over the starboard railing of the _Domino_, his spiky purple hair waving in the wind. His cyan eyes could see Vale, which was about a quarter mile away. He walked away from the edge of the ship and went below deck. He found the rest of his team playing poker in one of the cabins.

"All right guys. We're almost there," he said, light blue eyes flashing with excitement. The other three occupants of the room looked up at him. Jackie Winters got up. She flipped her long blonde hair and sighed. Her rabbit ears twitched.

"Too bad," she said, "I love the sea. I'm going up to the deck. Might as well enjoy the fresh air while I still can."

"All right," replied Vincent, and turned to his other two teammates, "I suggest you get everything back in your suitcases." Matthew Nelsen picked up a bunch of novels and sketch books that were scattered all over the room. There were too many, and he kept on dropping things.

"Damn," he mumbled, and put his things away one by one. He swept his brown and green hair out of his blue eyes. Matthew locked his suit case and stood up. "I think Jackie has the right idea," he said, and left the room, but not before getting the tail of his suit closed in the door. "Fuck!" he shouted. Vincent snickered.

Lillian Chandra was the last of the three to get up. She hadn't taken very much on her trip. All she needed to put away was a comb, with a few strands of red-orange hair clinging to it, and her weapons. They were a pair of metal gauntlets with four claws coming out of the knuckles. Each claw was attached to a hidden string, and could be fired and reeled in again. Lily left the room, followed by Vincent, who turned off the lights and closed the door.

Up on deck, all four members looked towards the shore of Vytal. Lily and Matthew couldn't wait to get of the boat, but Vincent and Jackie loved the sea. They couldn't wait to participate in the National Hunter Tournament, but they would be sad when they left the boat.

"We're almost there!" exclaimed Matthew, "I seriously NEED to get off this damn boat." Jackie and Vincent gave him looks that could kill. "I-I'll be…um… somewhere else." Lily, as usual, said nothing. She just stood there, looking into empty space.

"Ugh! What is taking them so long?" demanded Weiss. She paced back and forth impatiently, here hands balled into fists.

"If you want to go spy on our opponents so badly, I can go find Blake and Yang. You head down to the peer," proposed Ruby.

"That is the nicest thing you've ever done for me! Thank you!" said Weiss, pulling Ruby into a hug. She then blushed and pushed the younger girl away.

"Nora and I will go with you, Ruby," said Ren, "I don't want to sound paranoid, but they've been gone for a really long time, even by Yang's standards. Better safe than sorry."

"Then it's settled. Pyrrha and Jaune will come with me to the docks, and Ren, Nora, and Ruby will find Blake and Yang," Weiss stated. The two groups parted ways and headed in opposite directions.

High above on the roof of the mall stood three people. Or three Faunus, to be exact. And they were having an argument.

"Adam, you tried to kill everyone on the train! You can't be surprised people hate the White Fang," shouted Blake

"I'm begging you to reconsider. We could really use your help. We've planned a job that could permanently cripple the Schnee Dust Company. You can't tell me this isn't something you haven't dreamed of every day since your parents were murdered. Just one mission, Blake. That's all I'm asking for." Blake sighed, and buried her face in her hands.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked quietly. Adam grinned.

"I'll let Bishop explain the details."

"Damn, where are they?" asked Ruby nervously. They had looked all over the mall and found no sign of Blake or Yang.

"Hey, look over there! Its team Ragnarok," said Ren. He was right. The three remaining members were sitting in the coffee shop having a drink.

"Hey you guys! Over heeeeeeeeeeeeere!" called Nora. Ren put his hand over her mouth when a bunch of people, including Ragnarok, turned to stare at her. The three guys walked over to where Ruby was standing.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Johnny.

"We're looking for Yang and Blake. We think they came in here. Have any of you seen them?" replied Ruby. Johnny could see the worry in her face.

"No. I think we should split up and try to find the two."

"We already did that."

"A fresh set of eyes couldn't hurt."

"All right, fine," Ruby agreed, ignoring her hurt pride. The group of six split up. Johnny immediately thought of checking the roof. He made sure no one was around before he cut down the door with his cutlass. He climbed up the stairs, and peered through the window on the door that lead to the roof. He saw three people. One was a man he couldn't recognize. He was arguing with Blake Belladonna. _Interesting, _Johnny thought. The last person was a young man about Blake's age. His face reminded him of Faust, but he doubted it was the missing student. After all Faust didn't have four spider eyes. He saw the Faust-looking man grab Blake's arm. He jumped over several buildings and landed on another roofs. The other man turned away. That's when he made his move.

"We're finally here! Wow, this place is beautiful!" exclaimed Jackie. She had never seen something like this before.

"The buildings are beautiful!" agreed Vincent.

"Well, I'm hoping to find more than just beautiful buildings here, if you know what I mean," said Matthew, elbowing Lily. She rolled her eyes, but was secretly impressed by the sight as well. The four got off the ship and walked down the peer.

"I think we should check into our hotel first. Then we can go sight-seeing," decided Vincent. The group went half a block before they realized they had no idea where they were going. They spotted a young girl in a revealing outfit, long blonde hair, and lilac eyes.

"Well hellooooo," Matthew said. The girl whirled around, startled. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, no," the girl said, "I'm just waiting for a couple of friends. Have you seen any them? A short girl with black hair and red highlights?" Matthew shook his head. "Pale skin with white hair and a ponytail?"

"Does she wear a white skirt?"

"It's a combat dress, but yeah. Do you know where she is now?"

"Yep. She's running towards you with two other people." Yang turned around to see Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha sprinting to her position.

"Where were you?" Weiss panted, out of breathe and resting her hands on her knees. She stood up, and Matthew got a good view of her face. _Damn,_ he thought to himself.

"I was-" Yang started.

"Look, we're really sorry to interrupt," Lily said in her usual monotone, "but we have somewhere we would like to go. Do you know where 286 Gotham Street is?"

"Yes, we do. I can take you there," Pyrrha offered. The group of seven walked down the city blocks in awkward silence.

"So, where are you all from?" Jaune asked.

"We're here to represent Balefire in the Vytal tournament. I'm Vincent and these are my teammates, Matthew, Lily, and Jack," answered Vincent, indicating each hunter in turn.

"So, what are your battle styles?" asked Weiss hopefully. Jackie snickered.

"Like we'd tell you." Weiss turned her chin up and let out a humph (is that a real word?).

"Well, here we are. Enjoy you're stay. I'm Pyrrha by the way. It's nice to meet you," Pyrrha said, smiling.

"Likewise," replied Vincent.

"Call me sometime," said Matthew. Then he caught Jaune's look. "You know what? Never mind." As soon as the other team entered their hotel, Yang was bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?" asked Weiss, "We were so worried."

"You didn't sound worried," said Jaune. The ice queen glared at him.

"I was in the changing room for a really long time. I couldn't move. I felt too heavy to move. Oh my god, I didn't gain weight did I?" Yang answered.

"You're fine. Did you see who froze you? Or…what?" asked Pyrrha.

"No. I didn't see anyone at all."

"Do you know where Blake is?"

"Again, no. I looked all over for her. When I couldn't find her, I decided to go to the docks. I knew you guys were headed there, so I thought Blake might be there too. Where are Ruby and the others?"

"Looking for you. And Blake."

Johnny Griffin drew his pistol and kicked open the door that lead to the mall's roof. He pointed his flintlock at the back of the mystery man's head. He could see white and red flower designs on the back of his suit.

"Hand's up!" ordered Johnny. The man complied. "Who are you, and what were you doing with Blake?" The man ignored him, and instead asked a question of his own.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a cop?"

"I'm no cop. I'm just a concerned friend," retorted Johnny. The man turned around. He was wearing a white and red mask that covered both of his eyes, and had to brown horns sticking out of his head.

"A concerned friend? You don't know Blake at all." Johnny put two and two together. Bull horns, spider eyes, Blake's odd bow. They were all Faunus. _White Fang!_ He realized, and smiled.

"You're part of the White Fang. So was that spider guy and Blake."

"The 'spider guy' is named Bishop. You probably know him as Faust. And yes, we are all part of the White Fang. Unfortunately, I will have to kill you know."

"Don't get ahead of yourself pal. I don't think you really want to kill me, or even can, for two reasons. One, I have a gun pointed at your face. Two, I think I can be of help." The man's ears were extremely sensitive. He could tell when someone was lying. And this boy was not.

"What are you proposing?" the man asked.

"It's simple," replied Johnny, "I help you and your gang of thugs. In return, I get to blow Mr. Schnee's brains out. He's the source of just about all of my problems." The mystery man smiled.

"We have a deal, kid," he said. Johnny lowered his flintlock. The man took a couple steps forward and held out his hand. "Call me Adam"

Several buildings away, a man dressed in a skin-tight black suit aimed his sniper rifle.

"This is Ace to Variable. Kingpin is in my crosshairs. I repeat, Kingpin is in my crosshairs. Requesting permission to take the shot."


	6. The Equilibrium

**Chapter 6**

"This is Ace to Variable. Kingpin is in my crosshairs. I repeat, Kingpin is in my crosshairs. Requesting permission to take the shot." A mysterious sniper lay prone on a rooftop. He was clad in a skin-tight black jumpsuit, and had a communications device over his left ear. In his hands was a high caliber sniper rifle. The mystery man had his index finger wrapped around the trigger. He looked down the sight and got ready to fire. His boss wouldn't say no.

"No," a voice crackled over the comm-set. The sniper eased his finger of the trigger. "Kingpin will be very useful to us. He is the leader of the Talon."

"Damn these codenames to hell," exclaimed the sniper, "I'm tired of them. This is an encrypted line, so big shit if we aren't secretive. I would like to shoot this Adam Taurus character in the head. You say I can't. That's fine, but I still want my money and I think I want an explanation. Or is that too much to ask, Mr. Torchwick?" Roman Torchwick sighed into his microphone, the sound coming out slightly distorted in the sniper's headset.

"Fine," the ginger-haired criminal reluctantly agreed, "I'll tell you everything when you come back to base."

"I copy," the sniper replied. The line went dead, and the sharpshooter stood up. He pulled out a holographic map of Vale. _Wherever is that rendezvous point?_ He mused.

On top of the mall, Adam Taurus and Johnny Griffin stood overlooking the Vytal fair.

"Look, Adam. The view from up here is seriously great, but when will be leaving?" Johnny asked, growing impatient.

"When our ride gets here. Oh look, speak of the devil." A young man who looked to be Johnny's age came arcing down towards the pair. Johnny saw his face, his four spider eyes and one human eye, and grimaced. It was really creepy. Not only that, the guy looked a lot like Faust. The color patterns in the hair and facial features.

"Sorry I'm late," said the newcomer. Oh yeah, definitely Faust._ Bishop, _Johnny reminded himself. Ozpin had explained the whole deal to them. Bishop grabbed each of their arms, and jumped down to the street in a single bound. He dashed off, moving so fast neither Johnny nor Adam could make sense of their surroundings. After 5 minutes, they reached a large, dilapidated warehouse. Faust let go of Adam and Johnny. The first brushed his jacket while the latter doubled over and vomited. Johnny was a pirate at heart. He did not get nauseous easily, but that was something entirely out of his experience. Adam helped him to his feet.

"H-how did…" the younger boy began.

"I can manipulate gravity. Stop people from moving, super jumping and, lightning speed if I control it properly. Can't crush people, though. Their aura protects them," answered Bishop. Adam keyed in a code for the warehouse's giant rusted doors. With a massive groan, they slowly opened to reveal an interior stockpiled with…stuff. There were ballistic weapons, melee weapons, and explosive weapons. Various vehicles ranging from motorbikes to tanks were parked all around. Crates full of dust were piled high against the metal walls. And then there were the Faunus. Hundreds of them milling around and doing their own thing. Large ears twitched and long tails dragged on the floor.

"Hey boss," a rat-nosed guy greeted Adam as he skateboarded by.

"This is, uh, a pretty big operation you're running here," complemented Johnny.

"Quite so. In fact, we have an operation planned for tonight. Come with me. I believe we could use your help," said Adam.

A few hours later in a hotel, a team of Hunters were getting settled down for the night.

"All right, group," said Vincent Sagara, "Enjoy your sleep, and…yeah." His three teammates, Matthew Nelsen, Lily Chandra, and Jackie Winters, all plopped down onto their beds and closed their eyes. The four were starting to dose off when they heard an explosion coming from the street.

"What the fuck!" Matthew shouted, sitting bolt upright. Lily ran to the window and looked outside.

"Damn it! There's a robbery across the street! We've got to do something," she exclaimed.

"Already on it," replied Jackie. She was dressed in her normal clothes and had her weapons in hand. She dashed out the door, the rest of her team in pursuit. When they exited the lobby, they saw a dust store right across the street getting shoplifted. The windows were smashed, and the door was blown off its hinges.

"Let's go!" Vincent commanded. The group sprinted across the road and into the shop.

"We're gonna save the damn day!" Matthew announced boldly. All the robbers turned to look at him. There were about two dozen of them. Most were dressed in strange uniforms with masks and a red wolf on the back. Three of them were different. There was a man in a fancy suit with a rose design on the back, a younger girl with black clothes and a black bow, and a guy about the same age in a grey hood and dark jeans.

"Shit! Everybody, get them! Buy me time. I need to find the special dust," the older man ordered. All of the grunts and the other two formed a wall between their leader and the four party-crashers.

"Lily, Jackie, you get the girl and the boy. Matthew, the foot soldiers are yours. I'm going after the boss," instructed Vincent. The team charged at the enemy line in unison.

Far away from the battle, a VTOL landed in a hidden facility. Two men exited. They were Roman Torchwick and the mysterious sniper.

"This is our secret facility. We found it completely abandoned, so we decided to use it. It's full of high-tech stuff," said the ginger-haired man.

"Yep, that's nice," the sniper said shortly, "But I would like my money and I would like an answer. Why didn't you let me shoot that man on the roof. And who was he anyway?"

"I think things will be easier to explain when you see something I need to show you. And you will get your money. Don't you worry, Chris." Roman led them down a set of hallways. He had to open several doors with different codes and scans, but eventually the pair was right outside the heart of the facility. A big metal door slid open after a series of scans were taken. When Chris followed Roman inside, he was in awe. The room was HUGE! It was circular, and the diameter must have been at least a hundred feet. The walls stretched above them to a roof that was almost higher than they could see in the dim interior. In the middle of the room was a ten foot long circular disc, with twelve small holes equally spaced around the perimeter.

"Whoa," Chris mumbled.

Roman smiled at his reaction. "This is the Equilibrium. It's a door to something, but we don't know what. Our scientists have determined that you need twelve incredibly rare types of dust to be inserted into each hole to make it open. We don't know what's underneath, but we think it's a super-weapon."

"Okay…how does that Adam guy come into all this?" asked Chris.

"He somehow learned about the Equilibrium. We originally wanted him out of the scene, but my boss came up with a better plan. We're going to use him and the rest of the White Fang to help track down the special dusts. And you are going to get paid a huge sum to help," answered Roman.

"How huge are we talking?" Chris mused.

"Anything you want."

"Sweet."

"By the way, try not to mess up. My boss has a short temper."

Vincent Sagara drew his trident and charged with the rest of his team. He used it to pole vault over the line of defenders and ran towards the Adam, who was on his knees searching through a pile of glass vials. The man looked behind him. His hand went to his hip and he spun, stood up, and slashed at the same time. Vincent was barely able to block the blow when another came, nearly cutting his head off. All around him, grunts were knocked left and right by the twin of Romans weapon, the flare cane Delilah. Lily's metal claws clanged against Blake's sword and sheath combo. Both took a couple steps back and started using their ranged weapons. Lily blasted the claws on her gauntlets at Blake, who narrowly dodged them while firing with Gambol Shroud. Most shots missed, but one grazed her opponents arm. Jackie and Johnny were locked in battle, cutlass-on-cutlass. The former dodged a fast swing and threw a bomb at her feet, which erupted in a cloud of smoke. Johnny couldn't see what was happening, but he felt his sword get knocked away, and was then driven backwards by a fierce kick to the chest. Johnny drew his flintlock and fired blindly, a yelp of pain telling him a bullet hit its target.

"Jackie!" Matthew shouted. He smashed his cane into the grunt in front of him and turned around. He took aim and fired, a dust flare speeding towards Johnny. It hit him in the back and sent him tumbling into a glass casing full of dust. He was out cold. "Jackie's hurt!" Matthew bellowed to Vincent, trying to make himself heard over the sounds of combat.

"Cover yours ears!" Jackie instructed, and threw another bomb. The rest of her team responded quickly, but the robbers were not so lucky. The sonic grenade knocked their adversaries out cold, along with shattering all the glass in the building. Jackie grinned weakly before collapsing. The rest of her team ran over.

"How bad is it?" Lily asked. In a rare event, her face showed emotion.

"I don't know, but we need to get her to a hospital," Vincent said, the worry clear in his voice. He took the sweater from Johnny and used it as a makeshift bandage. "Matthew, call the police. There's a hospital six blocks from here. Let's go," Vincent instructed, trying to remain calm. He and Lily picked up Jackie, and they ran as fast as they could, ignoring traffic lights. Blood dripped from the bandage, falling onto the sidewalk and leaving a bloody trail in their wake.

**Sorry for not posting for a whole week. And sorry for the not-so-great Chapter. I have been busy, but I will do better from now on.**


	7. D-Day

**Chapter 7**

Johnny lay in a broken glass covering in a dust shop. He was dizzy and his head was ringing. He got shakily to his feet and looked around him. All of the glass in the store was broken, and dust lay strewn along the ground. Members of the White Fang were prostrate and unconscious around the room, including Blake and Adam. Johnny could hear the sirens of police cars in the distance. He had to get out, but he couldn't leave Blake to go to jail. She hadn't really wanted to do this in the first place. Johnny stumbled over to her, careful not to step on anybody, and slapped her in the face. Blake's cat ears twitched and her eyes fluttered open.

"W-What happened?" she asked.

"No idea. I was out cold too," Johnny replied, "Now let's get out of here. The cops are coming, and I know you aren't really a criminal."

Blake smiled. "Thank you," she replied weakly, and staggered to her feet. The two were about to leave when Johnny remembered the girl he shot. A trail of blood was leading out the door, so it didn't look like they called an ambulance, and there were no hospitals within walking distance. He scooped up a pile of healing dust and put it in his pocket.

"Let's go find that girl I shot," said Johnny, and the pair walked out the door.

"I can see you're not really a criminal, either." After that, they followed the blood in silence until they heard voices coming from an alley. Blake and Johnny peered into the dark alcove, and saw the injured girl, with the rest of her team around her. Johnny coughed loudly to make his presence known. Everyone but Blake turned to look at him.

"You," Vincent snarled. He drew his trident and chucked it faster than Johnny could react. Gambol Shroud cut through the air with lightning speed, smacking the oncoming weapon to the floor. The trident stuck point first at Johnny's feet. Lily and Matthew were now on their feet, ready for a fight.

"We're not looking for a fight, okay. Look," Johnny said, placing his weapons on the floor. Blake did the same. "We want to apologize, and we want to help. We brought healing dust." Johnny produced the magic powder from his sweater pocket.

"Give it here," Matthew commanded, holding out his hand.

"Matthew, how do we know if we can trust them?" demanded Lily.

"We don't, but if we don't try, Jackie will die." He took the dust from Johnny and walked over to his injured teammate. He dumped the powder on her wound, and it began to close instantly. Muscle sew itself back together, skin closed on its own, and color flooded back into Jackie's cheeks. She opened her eyes, and looked around her.

"Why the hell are we in an alley in the middle of the night?" she asked. She never got an answer. The rest of her team hugged her so hard she almost died for a second time that night.

Vincent turned to thank Johnny and Blake, but they were already gone.

The next day, the invasions began. It was just five in the morning, but already Spartacus Romulus was awake. He rolled out of bed and showered extremely quickly. He brushed his teeth with utmost efficiency, and then picked up a comb. He had seen other civilians do this before, so he thought he might give it a try. He ran it through his black buzz cut, but didn't see any results. Abandoning the effort, Spartacus dropped the comb and put on his school uniform. It took twenty minutes to put on the tie. Once that was done, he picked up his whistle from his nightstand. _I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to living like a civilian, _Spartacus thought to himself. His life, until very recently, was too different. Starting at the age of seven, his daily routine was to wake up early and practice fighting all day (and sometimes all night). He blew the whistle, and his three teammates snapped out of their sleep. The Galena twins, Seamus and Marcus, rubbed their eyes at the same time and yawned. They rubbed their disheveled blue and red respective hair, and stalked into the bathroom. They made sure to give Spartacus the evil eye as they passed him. Spartacus had to blow the whistle a second time to get the final member of the team to wake up. Azeal Azure sat up slowly. He blew his black hair out of his face to reveal pale cyan eyes. He got groggily to his feet, and walked with a seemingly drunken swagger towards the bathroom. When the team had finished getting ready for the day, it was only six in the morning. Breakfast wasn't even being served yet. Seamus and Marcus went back to sleep in their school uniforms. Azeal sat down on his bed and opened up a book. Spartacus did what he always did during his free time. He polished his weapons. They consisted of a giant spear, taller than he was (although at 5'8", that isn't saying too much) and a large, rounded shield. Everyone continued what they were doing until eight. Azeal covered put his book down and covered his ears. Spartacus blew the whistle for a third time that day. The Galena twins woke up at the same time, and the team headed down to the mess hall. They had just walked into the grand room, full of food and students, when Headmaster Ozpin's voice crackled over the speakers.

"Emergency protocol X-117. All students, return to your rooms, close your windows, and lock your doors. All professors, get to your stations. This is not a drill."

A couple of students started to run to the exits. Most kids stayed in the mess hall. Questions were being flung around, but nobody had any real answers. Then, they heard a humongous crash. The whole room descended into pandemonium. Students fled, terror in their eyes, but to no particular location. Another crash, followed by a flash of light.

"All right soldiers, let's move!" Spartacus shouted to his team. The four ran throught the hallways, almost trampled to death by the stampede that was Beacon's attendants. People were shrieking, and explosions continued to shake the whole campus.

"What the hell is going on?" Seamus asked, his voice drowned out by the din. His question was answered when the hallway in front of them exploded inwards. A huge Ursa, bigger than any of the kids had seen, lumbered through the rubble. Most people turned and ran. Team Crash was not part of that group. Marcus and Seamus each drew a long kendo stick and charged the beast. Azeal didn't have his gauntlets or boots, but that didn't matter. They were only tools for focusing his semblance. He could still fight without them. As for Spartacus…well, Spartacus didn't have any weapons or armor. He didn't have any known semblance, but he could still lead. The huge ursa growled when it saw the Galena twins running towards him. It swung a giant, clawed hand, but the duo leaped to the side. The Grimm took repeated smacks all over his body, but it didn't look affected at all.

"These sticks are meant for stuff like beowolves, even normal sized ursa. This thinf is 15 fricking feet tall!" Marcus exclaimed in frustration. The monster roared and attacked again, but was stopped mid-strike by Azeal. He fired blue shockwaves out of his hands, which caused the ursa to stagger backwards.

"Azeal, see if you can get Marcus and Seamus up to its head!" Spartacus suggested. The semblance-user grinned and grabbed the Galena twins by their collars before firing powerful shockwaves out of his feet, propelling the three high in the air.

"Beat the shit outta him!" Azeal shouted, and threw Marcus and Seamus at the ursa's head. The twins landed on each shoulder and started to smack the beast in the head. Azeal continued to fire shockwaves, and in no time flat, Team Crash had defeated the giant Grimm. Explosions still shook the ground. Spartacus looked through the whole the ursa made in the wall, and let out an involuntary curse. The rest of his team came to look as well. It was a nightmare. The schoolgrounds were being overrun by Grimm. Beowolves, King Taijus, Death Stalkers, and ursa ran across the courtyard, slaughtering any who couldn't fight back. The students and teachers put up a good fight, and killed tens upon hundreds of the monsters, but there were simply too many. Countless Nevermore flocked high in the sky, firing razor-sharp feathers at the crowd of humans.

"This is fucking unreal," Marcus muttered under his breath.

"We have to get to the airships. It's our only hope," said Spartacus.

"You and Azeal need your weapons!" Seamus exclaimed, "You see what's happening to those who can't defend themselves. Azeal ducked as Velvet Scarletina's bloody corpse whistled over his head.

"Then let's move!" ordered Spartacus, and the team continued to their dorm.

The next day, it was all over the news. Beacon, the best academy in Vale, had been destroyed. To make matters worse, Beacon was not the only school. Everything along the border of Grimm territory had been destroyed. Teams RWBY and RGOK had decided to sleep in a hotel in the city, so they weren't involved in the slaughter. But everyone in the world knew what was going on: The Grimm were invading, closing in like a vice on humanity. It was unknown what caused the monsters to attack now, but that didn't matter. Armies prepared tanks, planes, and missiles. Governments executed mass evacuations in places at high risk. Humanity was facing its darkest hour, and everyone knew it.

Mr. Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company, walked dejectedly into his company's main building. After taking an elevator 26 flight up, the plump man walked down a white marble hall until he reached a pair of polished wooden doors. Mr. Schnee sighed, pushed them open and sat down at a long table. Two people were already in the room. One was a man as equally short and round as Mr. Schnee. He wore a dark suit, and a black fedora with a brim that concealed the top half of his face. It did not hide the fat man's smile, pointed white teeth gleaming in the dim room. The other person had dark, wavy hair and yellow eyes. She wore a red dress with exotic gold designs spiraling around it. On her feet were a pair of glass slippers.

"Greetings, Cinder," said Mr. Schnee, acknowledging the woman. He turned to the man and said, "I don't believe we've met. As you know, I'm ." The business owner held out his hand.

The fang-toothed man accepted the handshake and said, "You can call me Mr. Coronus. I believe you have met one of my underlings, Mr. Taurus."

"Rue the day I am forced to work with the leader of the White Fang," Mr. Schnee muttered under his breath.

"Now, now. You know I do not despise humans. I just need a group of followers who I can use as I see fit," replied Mr. Coronus calmly.

"Enough bickering," Cinder interjected, "You called us here today, Mr. Schnee. You said you wanted to discuss the Grimm invasions, and that it was urgent. Tell us what you need to, or we have no reason to be here."

"Very well. As you know, the Grimm have started to invade. They come by the thousands, and if we do not respond with force, humans, and Faunus, will be destroyed. I invented a device, a cage of sorts, that holds the one thing that can win us the war. It is called-'

"The Equilibrium. One of my minions found it in an abandoned facility. In order to open it, the twelve Special Dusts are needed. Is that what you called us here for?" Cinder asked.

Mr. Schnee was shocked, but recovered quickly. "It is indeed. Despite all my efforts, I only possess three types of Special Dust: Reflect, Animation, and Holy."

"I have two types. One is Vampiric dust, and the other, Life dust, was recently collected by Mr. Taurus," said Mr. Corona.

"I only possess Draconic dust," stated Cinder.

"That leaves five more types of Special Dust. You must use all of your assets to retrieve them. I will contact the heads of the remaining schools along with my own daughter. If we cannot open the Equilibrium in time, we will all die. It will be the end of our world."

**Again, sorry for the time it took to post. One chapter a week is probably how it's going to be from now on. You can send me OCs about anyone you want in the story, not just students. Please use the same format, excluding the 15-21 age rule. Any age is fine! And about the dust thing. There is no super-ultimate-mega dust. The dust names are a bit cliché, but what they do or what they're called is not important in the story. I just needed names is all. **

**This is very important! Beacon was defeated due to the sheer numbers of the Grimm. And a lot of people were unprepared and can't fight very well. Take Cardin Winchester. In Forever fall, he would have been killed by an ursa had Jaune not saved him. Some students can fight multiple Grimm, many students can only fight one or two at most. Yes, I know Beacon is a school where you are trained to fight monsters, but there is some stuff you can't deal with. It's more along the lines of th Vietnam War then World War 2, but you get my point.**


End file.
